


You Are My Home

by xsilverxlightx



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverxlightx/pseuds/xsilverxlightx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story set in Victorian England in which Rose is a debutante, the Doctor is world traveler, and Captain Jack Harkness happens to be a close friend to both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Debutante

“Who sent that bouquet to you?” her mother asks as she surveys Rose critically.

Rose stands a little straighter and squares her shoulders so that the sleeves of her pale pink gown fall just right. “Captain Harkness.” The little cluster of orchids from the Captain matches perfectly as if he’d somehow planned it that way. Of course, given the rumors she’d heard about the man, she supposed it was entirely possible he’d flirted with the seamstresses to find out all the debutantes dresses beforehand though it was equally likely the man just had wonderful taste.

“No. Pick a different bouquet. I don’t want you giving anyone the impression you’re interested in the likes of him,” Jackie states firmly. She wants the best for her daughter and nothing less.

“Mother, he’s the only one who didn’t send me dreadful roses. It isn’t clever and I won’t encourage it.”

Jackie sighs heavily. “Rose, you need to make a good impression. This is your debutante ball. It only happens once, sweetheart. Don’t you want to find a good husband?”

Rose places her hands on her hips. “Of course I do, mother, but I’m not carrying some garish bouquet of roses around all night. I won’t show favoritism to the Captain, even if he’s already seeming like the most tolerable of the lot.”

She waits for her mother’s complaints about her putting on airs and graces that she hasn’t got reason to do or some comment about her being too strong willed for her own good. “If only your father was around,” she says a little sadly instead before marching off to make sure the rest of the preparations are in order. Rose is ushered back into her room by her maid to finish doing her makeup and her hair.

She loves this part, the dressing up. She suspects she shall love the dancing part more but she feels grown up and sophisticated in her gown. She doesn’t think this finding a husband business will be half so difficult as her mother is making it seem.  
Before the greeting of all of the guests begins she can tell this part is going to be her least favorite. Her suspicions are confirmed as conversations consist of no more than a simple polite greeting and after they’ve moved on her mother whispering in her ear their opinions of the guests. Rose likes meeting people. She’s a fairly good conversationalist but this sort of tedium holds no interest for her. She hopes as she’s introduced to a rather attractive man named Mr. Adam Mitchell that she won’t really be expected to remember every single one of their names this evening.

Greeting the guests takes nearly two hours. Only two of them stand out in her mind: Mr. James Stone and the Captain. She can tell from the moment she meets Mr. Stone that he is fascinating and if she’s to be frank, quite attractive. Her mother’s warning that he isn’t worth a moment of her time only proves to fuel her interest. Captain Harkness offers her a sparkling grin and bows with a dramatic flourish to kiss her hand. He doesn’t let go immediately and tells her, “I’m honored that you like the flowers, a unique beauty such as you deserves the flowers to match your qualities not just your namesake after all.” She imagines her cheeks turn as red as the bouquets of roses behind her when he winks at her. Her mother grumbles something about the nerve of Americans from new money but isn’t as mean spirited as she imagines her mother intended it to be after the Captain had been equally as complimentary to Lady Tyler.

Her mother seems to favor a Mr. Elton Pope but her friends insist the man is all but promised to a Miss Blake. Rose dances with all of the men who ask. Captain Harkness is easily the best dancer though he holds her closer to him than would be deemed appropriate. Rose forgets her mother’s warnings about Mr. Stone when she waltzes with the man and he tells her all about his brilliant plans for the future. This is a man who could go places with his life and Rose thinks she’d rather like to be the one on his arm when he does. She is still naïve enough to think that he means it when he claims he is interested in her and not her name or dowry. He leaves the ball early but promises to call on her the next day.

As she divides her attention between potential suitors, her friends, and her mother and her crowd, Rose finds herself marveling at the fact that this is her life now. She remembers dimly being a young girl and watching her mother prepare to go out to all the important social events with her father and thinking how terribly glamorous and wonderful it all must have been. It turns out that it is more work than she had expected. The ball room is a blur of brightly colored gowns and sparkling jewels and there is beautiful music drifting through the air though. She knows her life could be far more difficult, would have been if her father had not been so marvelous a business man and restored the family fortunes with his inventions.

She thinks that she wants to marry someone like that and her thoughts inevitably drift back to Mr. Stone and all of his lovely ideas. She could get used to this life, she supposes, and it is a strange thought since it is all she has ever expected. If things progress the way she hopes, she may even be married before the season is over and wouldn’t that just be perfect? The thought of having to spend more than a season looking for a husband is one she doesn’t want to contemplate too much. Of course it isn’t uncommon but when one goes beyond two or three it becomes a real cause for concern. Rose is quite certain that won’t happen to her though.  
Mr. Stone does not call upon her as promised the next day but he does send her a bouquet of roses and a poem he has written for her. She thinks the poem beautiful enough to make up for the flowers and resolves herself to tell him of her distaste for the flowers whenever she sees him next.

She does not have to wait long. The man makes a habit of dropping by unannounced whenever it suits his fancy. Sometimes for several days in a row and other times she goes a week without seeing him. He assures her, after she finally works up the courage to tell him she doesn’t like roses, that she won’t receive them again from him and she’s perfectly right to expect better. They are roses again though when he sends her flowers a week later.

She forgives him his rather unorthodox ways though each time she receives a letter from him. She thinks perhaps he ought to have been a poet or a musician or something equally fascinating and artistic. She and her mother attend balls and other important social events every week. When Mr. Stone is there as well, Rose devotes nearly all her attention to him.

She tells her mother she is expecting his proposal any day now and that she intends to accept. They have a terrible row and do not go out that night or the next. Her mother starts inviting a Mr. Jacob Simmonds around for tea and while he is quite nice and Rose gets along with him swimmingly, there is not the slightest hint of romantic intentions between the pair of them. According to the gossip of her friends, there isn’t a single girl in whom Mr. Simmonds has shown interest and he likely intends to remain a bachelor. Rose secretly thinks that were it not for Mr. Stone, she might like to remain on her own as well.

Mr. Stone proposes a month later but refuses to announce their engagement right away. Her mother in desperation starts inviting Captain Harkness for supper at least once a week, often more. The Stones are hosting a ball two weeks after James’ proposal and Rose has convinced him to announce their engagement that night. Those plans are derailed in the blink of an eye though when the young Mr. Stone is caught having his way with one of the servant girls and clearly quite drunk.

Rose is about to be escorted onto the ballroom floor by the Captain when this happens. The Captain surreptitiously slips the ring off of her finger and ignoring the way all the other guests are now focused on the argument between James and his parents, leading her in a graceful waltz. He’s holding her tight to him and assuring her that it will be alright. No one knew she and Mr. Stone had been engaged, he himself was around their household more often than the man after all, and so was Mr. Simmonds for that matter. She need not fear a terrible scandal. Rose wants to tell him she doesn’t care about any scandal she loves James but doesn’t trust her voice at the moment.

They learn the next day that three other girls, who had apparently been under the impression Mr. Stone intended to marry them as well, had fled the ball in tears. Rumors spread about how many girls Mr. Stone tried to seduce but Rose’s name is never on the list. She suspects her mother or the Captain start the rumor that she’d rid herself of Mr. Stone some time before the dreadful affair but is too caught up in her heart ache really care. It takes only a week before her sense of betrayal shifts from heart ache to anger. She doesn’t need the likes of Mr. Stone anyways. Her mother was right. She can do so much better.


	2. The Bachelor

Rose burns all the letters from Mr. Stone and tries to forget all the lines she fell for about her golden hair and ivory skin. She had thought him a poet but the more she considers it the more she thinks that perhaps Captain Harkness’ offhanded comments are more poetic than entire sonnets that man could have written her. Somehow though she knows it probably isn’t quite true she feels safer with him. She can still enjoy the trill of being spoken to candidly and complimented until her cheeks burn bright but he seems to expect less from her than Mr. Stone did. She thinks sometimes that she loves the Captain but she is wiser now and doesn’t give in to thoughts of being in love with him.

Her mother has invited Mr. Pope and his fiancé over for tea that afternoon. The Captain is there too as he has something of a standing invitation after he assisted her mother in preventing the Tyler from being attached to the Stone family’s scandal. Rose isn’t entirely sure what her mother’s intentions are in inviting the couple. She knows of course that the woman has a strange fondness for the young man but she can’t help suspecting an ulterior motive. Miss Blake’s voice grates on her ears a bit and she finds herself in a moment of uncharitableness wondering what it was that Mr. Pope had seen in the lady. She squashes that thought quickly though as the girl seems rather sweet and they are clearly happy together.

“Forgive me my forwardness,” Miss Blake says with a smile when Jacquelyn has left the room for a moment. “But will we not be hearing of your engagement soon as well?” she asks as she takes Rose’s hand in hers and looks pointedly at the Captain.  
Captain Harkness smiles in a way that is clearly rather uncomfortable. “I don’t think so, Miss Blake. I’m merely a friend of the Tylers. A man such as myself isn’t really cut out for married life, though I’ll readily admit Miss Tyler here is perhaps the only woman who has caused me to reconsider. She is far too good for the likes of me though.”

Miss Blake’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise and quite possibly disapproval as she releases Rose’s hand. “Then I must offer my apologies for misinterpreting. I suppose when one is in love one starts to see it everywhere whether it is there or not.”

Rose fists her hands in the folds of her gown and keeps a fake smile plastered across her face. She has no idea how she is supposed to feel in response to the Captain’s answer and she’d very much like to be left alone to sort out her thoughts. She doesn’t have to wait long for her mother to return to the room and Mr. Pope to make excuses for why he and Miss Blake really must be going and she’s grateful that he caught on about them no longer being wanted there.

“Lady Tyler, might I have a word alone with your daughter?” the Captain asks.

Her mother looks like she is about to argue but instead nods slightly. “I’ll be in the next room, should you need me. I’ve preparations to begin for the ball next month.” The first half of her sentence comes out more like a warning and Rose resists the urge to assure her mother she’s no need to worry about her daughter’s virtue as he’s just a family friend.

The Captain stands with his hands folded behind his back and bows his head when Lady Tyler leaves the room. Rose hasn’t moved an inch. “Rose,” he begins and she doesn’t look at him because really she just wants to be left alone right now. He kneels in front of her suddenly and places his hand over his and really this is just such an absurd parody of she’d maybe just a little hoped would happen one day that she wants to shout and storm about the house but she has been trained better than that so she simply gives him a hard look and bites her tongue.

“I have to apologize if you were expecting something more from me,” he tells her softly. “I’ve never made any claims though. If my actions have suggested it then I ask your forgiveness. You’re a dear friend, Miss Tyler, but I’m not the marrying type.” He moves suddenly, before she has time to react and presses his lips to hers. “From now on I shall be more discreet in my affections. I should not wish to come between you and a man who truly deserves you.”

It takes Rose a moment to recover. She does not tell him that she’d never kissed Mr. Stone or anyone else for that matter. “…Thank you for your honesty,” she says softly, hoping she’s not blushing as much as she feels she should be. “I would not wish to lose your friendship over such foolishness.”

“I knew you’d understand,” the Captain replies, taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it gently. “I suppose I should warn you now though, I shall be going out of town for some time. I’ve an old friend to visit. You may assure your mother though that I will be returned in time for the ball next month. I would not miss it for the world.”

“You are too kind, Captain,” Rose tells him with a soft smile. “We would not wish to part you from your friend too soon. Should they desire to join you, I’m certain mother would agree that any friend of yours is most welcome.”

“I will certainly extend the invitation though he is not overly social I’m afraid so I can make no promises about his attendance. I can assure you though I am most grateful for the offer,” he tells her. Rose doesn’t know why it pleases her to know for certain that the friend is a man, particularly not after the conversation they’ve just had but it is a comfort nonetheless and given the afternoon she’s been having Rose decides it is best not to overthink the matter and just accept it.

“A friend of yours who isn’t social?” Rose teases, starting to fall back into her usual stride. “I wouldn’t think that possible.”

Jack laughs and lifts her hand to his lips. “I shall endeavor to convince him to accompany me then, if only to prove to you that I am not making him up.” He stands after that and hasn’t released her hand so Rose stands as well. “As much as I should like to spend the rest of my day in your company, I am afraid I’ve other matters I must attend to before I go abroad.”

“Captain, I do not wish to offend but I do believe you shall need to work on your ability to be discreet about your affections. You flatter me far too much,” she insists. She does not actually wish him to stop but she thinks it might make things easier.

He laughs again. “I see no reason to withhold my admiration when we are alone, Miss Tyler. But if you prefer I shall lie most outrageously and say I’ve tired of your company for today.”

“Much better,” she teases. “Shall I show you to the door then?”

“That is quite alright. I couldn’t bear another moment in your presence,” he says, belying his words as he bows with a flourish and kisses the back of her hand once more. “I’ll see myself out.”

Rose waits until he has gone before going into dining room to assist her mother with plans for the ball. She would much rather go up to her room and just take some time to think but she knows her mother would disapprove. She winces when she notices her mother’s gaze going straight to her ring finger.

“You’re not engaged then?” her mother asks and Rose can’t tell if her mother is relieved or annoyed.

“No, mother. It is the Captain’s intention to remain a bachelor,” Rose tells her simply. “He is a friend and nothing more.”

Her mother surprises her when she stops working on the flower arrangement in front of her and pulls Rose into a tight hug. “It’s for the best, sweetheart,” she insists. Rose is startled when she realizes she has begun to cry. Jacquelyn gives her a moment to do so before pulling back gently and wiping away her tears. “None of that now, Rose, you’re better than this. You’ll not find a husband lying around feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, we have a party to plan.”


	3. The Friends

Jack has been in Paris for a few weeks now. The man he is looking for is elusive at best and pretty much impossible at his worst. For the most part Jack’s friendship with him has consisted of being saved by the man whenever he’d wound up in a bit of a tight spot, spending a few days with him I equal measures being teased for yet another failed scheme and chastised then chastised for not being more careful. It was a strange sort of friendship he knew. He was settling into a fairly good life in London though. He got to spend most of his time at lavish parties with any number of pretty little things trying to catch his eye. He had friends, of the normal variety not just getting him out of trouble sort. He was, dare he think it, really happy.

He’d been trying to find his friend for some time now. As soon as a reliable source had said the man would be in Paris soon, Jack had booked a ferry ticket. If he was to perfectly honest with himself, and oh that thought is a laugh, he wants to show his friend that he is doing well, that he doesn’t always need rescuing, and maybe just a little bit that he can be a better man.

He is at the train station, casually leaning against a pillar and grinning as he waits. He spots the man he is looking for easily. He’s dressed rather smartly but the clothes are obviously well used. “Doctor,” he greets as he steps out into the man’s path. It’s a bit silly really, he thinks, that most people call him the Captain and his friend chooses to answer almost exclusively to his title rather than his name (though Jack supposes if he had been named John Smith, he wouldn’t really want to answer to that either).  
“Jack,” the man greets, hiding his surprise fairly well as he holds out his hand.

Jack’s grin widens as he shakes the Doctor’s hand. “You didn’t think I’d let you get this close to London without making sure we had a chance to catch up, did you?”

“Might have hoped,” the Doctor admits though he’s smiling too now. He starts walking out of the train station without waiting to see if Captain Harkness is keeping up.

“Normally I’d be sorry to disappoint but well,” Jack walks quickly in order to keep up. “For you I can always make an exception.”  
“What are you really doing here, Captain?”

Jack scoffs. “Thought that was obvious, Doctor. I’m here to see you. I needed to get out of London for a bit anyways.”

The Doctor shakes his head and starts weaving his way through the busy streets of Paris as though he’d lived there all his life. “What sort of trouble did you get yourself into this time, Jack?”

“None,” Jack responds, trying to sound offended. “I’ll have you know I’m doing quite well in London. Plenty of people are eagerly awaiting my return.”

“Plenty of ladies you’ve seduced, you mean,” the Doctor corrects as he enters a somewhat run down looking inn. The man behind the desk simply nods when he sees the Doctor and Jack. “Try not to make it a repeat of Morocco at least.”

“Would it kill you to have just a little faith in me?” Jack asks, trying to sound like he’s teasing but coming off a touch more hurt than he’d like.

The Doctor rummages through his pockets before finally pulling out a key and opening the door to his room. “Sorry, Jack,” the man tells him with a sigh, sounding genuinely apologetic. “Tell me about London.”

“Oh I imagine it isn’t much different than the last time you were there, Doctor,” Jack says dismissively. “Besides you’ll be seeing it again soon enough. I’d much rather hear about your travels.” He tries for nonchalance with the statement but he knows the Doctor caught on immediately.

“Who says I’m going to London?” the Doctor asks gruffly.

“I do. I made a promise to-“

“Jack, I’m not getting involved in any of your schemes.”

“A family I’ve befriended, about being back in time for the party they’re throwing and they extended the invite to you,” Jack finishes. He decides it’s easier not to mention that the family consists of the mother and daughter, no father or sons in the picture.  
“I’m not the sort for parties, me. You know that Jack.”

“No idea why, with stories like yours, you’d be the center of attention.”

“And that’s why.”

Jack sighs. He has never understood this part of his friend. He is only a little over a decade younger than the other man but sometimes it feels like the man has lived for centuries longer than him. It is strange really as there are few people in general who have experienced more of the world than himself. Doctor John Smith is one of them. “So where have you been travelling this time?”

The Doctor shrugs and sets his bag down. “Here and there, Greece last.” It amazes Jack the way that this man talks about travelling the world in the same way that the socialites in London discuss going to the opera or the park. Jack has seen his fair share of the world during his military days and a subsequent bit of travelling on business but the Doctor has seen far more. He knows that the Doctor was a soldier once. He can tell from the way the man carries himself. The one time he asked the Doctor said he’d “served in one of the colonies for a while,” and made it clear the subject was never to be approached again.

He had degrees from universities all across Europe. He has enough money to travel without much concern but he doesn’t do so in luxury. He is the opposite of Jack in that manner. Jack is well off and likes very much to show it. “You can stay with me in London. I won’t expect you to stay long or go to all sorts of fancy balls. Just the one.”

“What’s this family got that you want then?”

Jack shakes his head firmly. “It isn’t like that, Doctor. I’m getting old. It’s time for me to settle down.” He grins even as he says the words. He’s just over thirty and by no means does he think of himself as old. “Seriously though, I’m happy there.”  
“You’re interested in the daughter then.”

Jack huffs in annoyance. “No. I mean, don’t get me wrong, she’s gorgeous but I’m not interested.”

The Doctor shakes his head in mock annoyance. “You’re always interested, especially when they’re gorgeous and wealthy.”  
“Not this time, or maybe more this time.” Jack says. “It’s not what you’re thinking though… she’s like a sister to me.”

That line catches the Doctor’s interest. Jack knows, he's surprised himself with that admission. Like the Doctor, he doesn’t talk too much about his past either and the notions of family have always been a taboo in their conversations. “So are you coming to see this new world of mine that’s changed me or not?”

The Doctor snorts derisively. “Guess a few days in the homeland won’t kill me.”

“Excellent,” Jack clasps his hands together as he stands up. “I’ve got some business to finish up here. The party isn’t for another two weeks. I imagine you’ll find things to keep you busy until then. Try not to leave the country. Tracking you down gets tiresome.”

The Doctor rolls his eyes. “Should have known you were lying when you said you’d only come to see me. I’m hurt, Jack,” he jokes as he places a hand over his heart. “You’re nothing but a flatterer and a liar.”

“But you like me anyways,” Jack responds easily.

“And question my sanity often because of it,” the Doctor says with a laugh. “I’ll be staying here. Could use a few days to rest anyways, me. I hope you weren’t expecting any help with this business of yours though, just tell me when we’re leaving for London and I’ll be there.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be getting into any sort of trouble,” Jack says as he writes the date, time, and location on the back of a calling card and hands it to the other man before he leaves the inn.


	4. The Suitor

Rose is a little relieved that the Captain has been gone for a few weeks now. That isn’t to say that she doesn’t miss him, quite the contrary. She is thrilled when she receives a letter from him each week and he’d apparently put in a standing order with the local florist to have flowers sent to her every day. A different arrangement each time but never, ever roses.

It makes it distinctly easier for her when she and her mother go out to balls to continue looking for a suitable match though when Jack does not fill at least three spots on her dance card as he’d tended to do when in town. She doesn’t fill the entire card most nights and she wonders sometimes if some people aren’t convinced as Mr. Pope and Miss Blake were that she and the Captain are all but engaged.

If they do, that rumor seems not to have reached the ears of Mr. Adam Mitchell. She has a vague recollection of having thought him somewhat handsome when they were first introduced at her debut into society but she had been so focused on Mr. Stone and then the Captain that she hardly gave him a thought after that meeting. She’s dancing with him now to a quadrille and he’s rather good at it. When they finish he escorts her to go get a drink. He takes about himself rather a lot and she’s not as dazzled as she might have been if she’d given him her attention at the start of her search for a husband but she gives him a chance.

“I happen to be something of a genius,” he tells her and she smiles as she takes a sip of her drink.

“Is that so?”

“It is. The research work I do is quite invaluable really, but I don’t want to bore you with that sort of thing. I’m sure you wouldn’t understand and I suppose to those outside the field it can seem rather dull,” he explains.

Rose hums non-committedly and before finishing her drink. “Do you enjoy attending these parties then? I imagine it would rather disappointing to have such wonderful ideas and not having others who will rightfully appreciate them.”

“Oh it’s not so bad,” Mr. Mitchell tells her with a smile. “The company I find can be lovely enough to more than make up for it.”

Rose blushes faintly as she looks up at him. She makes her excuses and Mr. Mitchell returns her to her mother’s side. It becomes routine over the next two weeks. He is always there and he is reliable. Her mother tells her he has very high prospects. Whatever he’s working on he has a very powerful and very wealthy backer.

He visits the Tyler household for tea sometimes. It may not be perfect but it is easy. She thinks she could probably be rather happy in this life. Maybe once they were married he would tell her more about his job and their conversations would flow a little more easily.

Jackie is called away when he’s there for tea one day. Rose wonders if her mother didn’t do this on purpose. “Forgive me, Miss Tyler, if I’m being rather forward,” Mr. Mitchell says as he leans forward in her seat. Rose feels any concern she had over whether Mr. Mitchell was interested in her disappearing rapidly. It startles her that she finds she’s a little disappointed. That couldn’t be a good sign if she wanted yet another prospect to fall short.

Mr. Mitchell looks rather uncomfortable. “I- well- you and Captain Harkness… you aren’t-“

“No, we’re not,” Rose answers taking pity on him.

“Oh. Well. Good.”

Rose finds herself smiling despite herself. “And why is that good, Mr Mitchell?”

He shrugs and sits back in his seat. “Just is, I think.” Lady Tyler returns at that moment. Her presence seems to startle Mr. Mitchell as he jumps to his feet. “I should be going. It was lovely to see you, Lady Tyler.” He bows to her abruptly. “Miss Tyler.” He steps forward and snatches her hand to place a kiss to the back of it before all but bolting from the room.

“Twitchy little thing, he is,” her mother comments with amusement heavy in her tone.

“I’m fairly certain he intends to propose soon,” Rose tells her. “He asked about my relationship to Captain Harkness.”

Her mother looked concerned for a moment. “What did you say, sweetheart?”

Rose sighed. “The truth. There’s nothing going on between us.”

Her mother nodded. “He’ll be returning soon, won’t he? It may be better for you if he doesn’t visit quite so often, at least not until Mr Mitchell has proposed.”

“Oh mother no!” Rose all but exclaims. Her cheeks flush at the outburst but she doesn’t take it back. “Please, mother, he’s my friend. Mr. Mitchell knows he has nothing to worry about from the Captain.” Rose doesn’t tell her mother that she also wishes to get the Captain’s approval of her prospective suitor before she accepts or declines any proposals. “Besides, Mr. Mitchell hardly seems the rash type. It may be many months before he proposes.”

Lady Tyler sighs heavily. “I suppose, but if it seems like Mr. Mitchell’s still bothered, you’re going to have to make a choice, sweetheart. The Captain seems like a good man but you still need to be careful. We only barely managed to avoid a scandal after that dreadful business with Mr. Stone. I want you to have a good life, like you deserve. Mr. Mitchell is well to do and a nice, respectable young man. What more could you want?”

It is a good question. What more could she want? Love? She knows she doesn’t love Mr. Mitchell but she does feel a certain affection for the boy. It’s for the best this way though. She can’t get her heart broken so easily if it isn’t fully in it.

She can’t decide if she hopes that Captain Harkness will approve of Mr. Mitchell or not. She will know soon enough though. He is due back at the end of the week, just in time for her mother’s party.


	5. The Conflicted

Rose doesn't know quite why she is so nervous as she prepares for the party. She attends them every week after all. She smooths her hands down her crimson skirt and stares at her reflection for a moment longer. The black and red outfit is a bit more daring than most of her dresses but she'd refused to consider anything else after pulling it out of her wardrobe. The Captain had written that morning, stating he was most looking forward to seeing her and her mother that evening. It was the first social engagement he'd be attending since his return and his friend would indeed be accompanying him. She supposes she just wants to make a good impression upon his friend... and wants Mr. Mitchell and the Captain to get along as well.

She greets all of the guests with her mother. Mr. Mitchell brings her flowers, daisies. She beams at him as he nervously kisses the back of her hand. Jack and his friend still have not arrived when her mother tells her to go enjoy the party, dance with Mr. Mitchell. "I'll send the Captain to find you as soon as he arrives, sweetheart," she assures her.

Rose is doing as her mother asked and dancing with Mr. Mitchell when they arrive. She spots the Captain immediately and nearly misses a step. She excuses herself the moment the song ends and has to keep herself from walking far too quickly to across the ballroom. The Captain breaks out into a wide smile when he sees her and nudges the man beside him. "Miss Tyler!" Jack greets warmly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You're looking lovely as ever."

"It is good to see you again, Captain. You've been sorely missed," she replies as she loops her arm through his.

The Captain laughs. "See, Doctor, I told you people here actually like me."

The man beside him chuckles and shakes her head and Rose tries not to seem too curious. "They don't know you as well I do then."

The Captain sighs heavily in what Rose assumes is mock offense based upon the smile he can't keep off his face. "Miss Tyler, may I present my oldest friend, Doctor Smith."

It is a pleasure to meet you, Doctor Smith," she replies as she releases the Captain's arm to hold out her hand to him.

"Just call me Doctor, if you don't mind," he responds, his Northern accent surprising her, as he takes her hand and kisses it, never breaking eye contact. She blushes under the intensity of his gaze.

"Miss Tyler, as much as I want nothing more than to spend the evening catching up with you, I must make the rounds, I'm sure you understand," the Captain tells her apologetically. "I promise I'm all yours afterward. Might I impose on you though to keep the Doctor company? I'm quite certain he wants nothing to do with all the introductions."

"Oi, he's standing right here, thanks. And I'll be perfectly fine on my own. Don't need looking after, me," the Doctor complains.

"Don't mind him, these sorts of things make him uncomfortable," Jack tells Rose, not even glancing back at the other man before he squeezes Rose's hand and slips off into the crowd.

"I wouldn't be a very good hostess if I abandoned you as the Captain has just done, Doctor," Rose offers. "It is no trouble, it would be an honor in fact. Any friend of the Captain is a friend to our family."

"A beautiful girl like you shouldn't have to waste her evening on an old man like me," the Doctor protests.

Rose shakes her head. "On the contrary, I'd be grateful for your company."

The Doctor smiles and shakes his head. "Then I suppose it would be the gentlemanly thing to do for me to ask you to dance?"

"It would," she replies, quite glad that the man did not try again to send her off. She did not wish to seem too forward but she really did want to get to know the Captain's friend.

The Doctor held out his hand to her. "Then shall we?" Rose grins as she takes his hand and lets him lead her out onto the dance floor.

"The Captain tells me you're a traveler?" The Doctor nods. "That sounds fascinating. I'm afraid the farthest I've traveled is the countryside. I should like to see more of the world though."

"You should, then," he tells her as though it is just that simple. "I thought most girls your age were just looking to settle down though." Rose winces. "Sorry, that was rude of me."

"There's no need to apologize, Doctor," Rose insists. "It is a reasonable assumption."

"But not an accurate one?"

"...I didn't say that," Rose replies.

"Didn't deny it either, Miss Tyler."

"It is what is expected of me," she says after a moment.

"I'm sure our friend Jack would be more than happy to indulge you."

Rose shakes her head immediately. "The Captain has stated plainly that he has no intentions to be anything but a friend to me."

"He must think very highly of you then," the Doctor replies. His words surprise her and she supposes that must have shown in her expression. "The Captain has something of a reputation as a womanizer, or at least that was the case before. London does seem to have changed him."

"I admit I'd heard something to that effect, but he's done nothing to suggest it to be true."

"Surely a young woman like you has other prospects then?"

Rose hesitates, her gaze flickering to Mr. Mitchell. "A young woman like me?" she asks, deflecting.

"You're beautiful," he tells her. Her gaze snaps back to him immediately.

"You flatter me too much, Doctor," she manages to breathe out.

He shakes his head. "Not a flatterer like the Captain, me. It's simply the truth." The song ends before she can think of a proper response and she's grateful as he leads her off the dance floor. "You've done your duties as a hostess and as a friend to Jack, Miss Tyler. I don't want to keep you from your other obligations."

"If you'd prefer I leave you be, I shall of course do so. But I assure you, Doctor, I would be delighted to continue our conversation. When one attends these sorts of events as often as I am required to do so they can grow somewhat tiresome," she confesses, leaning into him slightly and speaking quietly so as not to be overheard. She glances around in search of her mother but the woman is no where to be seen. The Captain is talking animatedly with a large group. Mr. Mitchell is deep in conversation as well, with a man she vaguely recalls him is a colleague. Rose leads the Doctor out of the ballroom and into one of the adjacent drawing rooms. "Forgive me if I seem a bit forward, I simply thought it would be easier to become better acquainted away from the music.

Her mother would be furious about this. She was potentially jeopardizing things with Mr. Mitchell. She didn't have any intentions to do anything more than talk to with Doctor Smith but with her tentative relationship with Mr. Mitchell and his somewhat skittish behavior, she supposed she could easily loose him if he were to suspect something. The Doctor shrugs as he sits down on an armchair. "You need not apologize to me. This won't cause a scandal though, will it? I wouldn't want to cause you trouble."

Rose shakes her head and sits down across from him. "We're merely talking, Doctor. That hardly seems cause for scandal. My reputation has been at risk of far greater danger than this and survived intact."

"The Captain's fault?"

"You should not think so little of your friend, Doctor. No, I believe he is the one who prevented the damage. I made a foolish mistake and allowed myself to be convinced by a man that he loved me. The night we were to announce our engagement he was caught with a servant girl. He'd been leading on other girls as well."

The Doctor's expression darkened as he reached over to take her hand. "That man is a fool then for ruining his chances with you." Once again Rose finds herself startled by the Doctor's words as much as she is startled by her own willingness to tell the story to a man she barely knows. There is something about his presence though that she finds quite reassuring. "Is that why you don't seem overly invested in finding a potential suitor?"

Rose shakes her head. "What gave you that impression?"

"You're sitting here with me instead of enjoying the party, aren't you?" he points out.

Rose smiles. "Are you married, Doctor?"

The man looks startled, causing her grin to widen. "No. Definitely not."

"Then talking with you doesn't really prove your point."

The man laughs. "I'm too old for you."

"If that were the case you wouldn't be concerned about potentially causing a scandal, Doctor," Rose points out. She can't help but delight when she notices the way his ears turn a bit red at her words. "Tell me about your travels?"

"I'm not much of a storyteller, unlike the Captain. Been traveling for most of my life. That's how I met the Captain. I don't think he'd appreciate me telling you about that though... I've seen most of the continent. Studied in Paris and Berlin among other places. That was what started it really."

"Oh, you should meet Mr. Mitchell, he's always complaining there's no one at these parties intelligent enough to understand his work."

The Doctor looks rather annoyed. "Mitchell? Adam Mitchell?" Rose nods slowly. "I've read some of his work. It's rubbish."

"I suppose I shouldn't introduce you, then," Rose responses. "He seems to think very highly of it. Most seem to really, it's rumored he's got the backing of the Queen."

The Doctor snorts derisively. "The boy's arrogant and childish. He might be a genius but he doesn't know a thing about the real world. And- hang on a moment. You were dancing with him when we got here and you seem to know a good deal about him."

Rose shifts uncomfortably. "He might have expressed some interest in me of late," she admits, unwilling to meet the man's gaze.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She finds herself once again surprised by the Doctor's words. A part of her is a bit grateful really because she's had her own misgivings but really, she barely knows him so he's hardly any right to an opinion on this matter.

"A man like that doesn't deserve you," he states simply.

"We've only just met, Doctor Smith. I do not think it is really your place to make judgments on my relationships," Rose responds firmly.

"You deserve better," he says sternly. "Good judge of character, me. Don't need to know you any better than I do to know this."

"My mother wants me to marry him. She says he'll make me happy," she doesn't know why she feels the need to justify this to a man who is practically a stranger. That isn't quite right though because since the moment she's met him he hasn't felt like one, even if he's shocked her quite a bit.

"And what do you think, Miss Tyler? Do you want to marry him? Move into some fancy estate to settle down and have his children?"

"No!" Rose clamps her hand over her mouth as soon as she's exclaimed the word. She jumps up from her seat and crosses to the window, refusing to look at the Doctor.

"I'm not trying to cause trouble, Miss Tyler," the Doctor tells her. "It's better to realize this now than when it's too late, isn't it?"

"I could have made it work."

"Sure you could," the Doctor agrees and it makes her angrier because she thinks he's being patronizing and he has no right to talk to her like this. "But why would you want to?"

"What other choice do I have?" she asks as she blinks hard to keep back the tears. This is silly of her really. She should be used to all her plans being torn apart in an instant it isn't as if this isn't the first time. It's the third in less than a year though and that is more than she thinks she should have to bear. She nearly jumps when she feels a hand on her shoulder. The Doctor is there, offering her a handkerchief and it's only then that she realizes she's trembling and there are tears running down her cheeks.

"There you two are," the Captain's voice from the doorway does cause her to jump this time. "What on earth- Doctor, what did you do?" he asks, sounding quite angry.

She turns into the Captain's arms as soon as the man reaches her side and is grateful when he holds her to him even though she knows she shouldn't let him hold her like this. "Kept her from making a mistake," is all that the Doctor says. Rose takes a deep breath to try to calm herself. She's a bit surprised that the Doctor seems unaffected by the Captain's obvious anger.

"It's not his fault," she murmurs after a moment before she pulls herself away from the Captain. The man takes the handkerchief from her and gently wipes away her tears.

"See? Not my fault," the Doctor responds lightly as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Miss Tyler, if you're alright, I need to have a word alone with my friend here," Jack tells her gently.

Rose nods, grateful for the excuse. "I should go freshen up and rejoin the party. Mother will be wondering where I've gotten to." She casts a fleeting glance back to the Doctor before she hurries from the room and shuts the door behind her. She leans against it for a moment and contemplates trying to listen to their hushed but clearly angry words but gives up after a moment.


	6. The Mad Man

When she returns to the ballroom after fixing her makeup the Captain is there as well and heads over to her immediately. "Miss Tyler, may I have this dance?"

She smiles as she nods and places her hand in his. She has missed dancing with him after all.

"I'm afraid I may not have made the best impression upon your friend," she confesses a bit nervously. Now that she's had a moment to calm down she finds herself feeling quite foolish about the whole matter.

Jack chuckles. "You underestimate yourself, Miss Tyler. I think his fondness for you is the issue."

Rose is getting more than a little tired of feeling out of her element with these conversations. "I cannot imagine what would give you that impression after I all but caused a scene."

"He told me what he said to you. You had every right to do so. He knows it too."

"He was right though."

"I know," Jack agrees soothingly. "Still doesn't mean he should have said it like that."

"I don't know what I'm going to do about Mr. Mitchell," Rose confesses. "Or my mother." Jack squeezes her hand and kisses her temple.

"I'm sure your mother just wants you to be happy. She'll understand."

"All she's talked about lately is how he'll make me happy."

"Did you agree?"

Rose hesitates. "...Not entirely. I thought that maybe eventually though."

"You shouldn't have to settle like that," Jack tells her softly but in a tone that makes it clear that this isn't up for discussion.

"I'm going to have to eventually if everyone just keeps proving themselves a disappointment," she hisses, feeling her frustration return.

The moment the song ends she breaks away from him and slips out a side door into the garden.

"Miss Tyler?" she freezes when she hears the man's voice. Even though they've only just met she recognizes the accent immediately and thinks that she always will. She takes a deep breath before she spins around to face him.

"Doctor," she replies, keeping her tone as level as she can manage.

"I can go if you'd prefer to be alone," he offers. "Though I owe you an apology first."

Rose waves her hand dismissively. "You don't. I overreacted."

"Alright," the Doctor replies. "Do you wish to talk about it or shall I leave you be?"

Rose shakes her head. "You may stay," she replies after a moment before sitting beside him on the bench.

"I thought... I thought I was going to enjoy this life. All the dancing and pretty dresses. It's been nothing but a string of disappointments though. I thought I was finally getting it right this time. If I didn't have my hopes too high, Mr. Mitchell couldn't disappoint. I'm starting to fear that I'm never going to be properly happy in this life, not in the long run anyway."

"Then don't settle for this life," the Doctor replies as though that's a choice.

Rose laughs. "What other choice do I have?"

"You said you wanted to travel, didn't you? Do that."

"Do you really expect my mother to allow me to travel on my own? It wouldn't be proper."

"Then don't travel alone."

"With who then?" Rose asks in frustration.

The Doctor shrugs. "A friend?"

"My friends are all in there, trying to find suitable husbands, except for the Captain of course." That correction causes the Doctor to laugh and Rose can't help but smiling. "They're happy with this life though. They won't wish to give it up simply because I wish to see more of the world."

"What about your mother?"

Rose shakes her head. "I don't think she'll understand. What little traveling she did when she was younger was with my father."

"What was your father like?" the Doctor asks almost hesitantly, she thinks.

"I can hardly remember him myself. I was young when he died. He was a brilliant business man though. I'm told he was something of an eccentric man in some regards but he had a sharp mind... When I was younger my mother used to sometimes say I reminded her of him but when I tried to ask why she'd be too upset to explain. He and my mother loved each other very much... Oh but here I am telling you my whole life story when I've only known you an hour. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight."

"Oh that's not your whole life story, Miss Tyler. The little moments are just as important as the big ones. I don't know your favorite flower or your favorite poem or anything like that."

"That is easily remedied if you ask though, Doctor. None of that is information I endeavor particularly to keep to myself."

The Doctor grins. "Then why don't you tell me about that instead if it's easier."

"When you've hardly told me a thing about yourself? That's hardly fair."

"I suppose that's true though I don't know that you'll have much use for knowing my favorite flower," he replies with a grin. " I'm rather fond of cherry blossoms presently. In Japan they have a festival for them every year. It's quite beautiful."

"You've been to Japan?" Rose asks. Speaking with ease about traveling on the Continent was one matter but all the way to Japan was quite another.

"Yes. I've seen quite a lot of Asia. Africa as well... and the Americas as well. Actually, we might have more success by listing where I haven't been than where I have."

“I can see why you wouldn’t want to waste your time on parties like this, then. You must think me quite silly for my behavior earlier.”

“That’s hardly the case, Miss Tyler. I just think you are young.”

“I am not a child. I may not have seen the world or have much experience beyond my formal trainings but Doctor do not patronize me, please,” Rose requests. She feels silly again as soon as the words have left her mouth but it is the truth so she doesn’t try to take it back.

“I didn’t say you were a child, just young. You are you know, especially compared to me,” he points out.  
Rose shakes her head. “I have known girls my age who have married men far older than you are. You seem to think too low of yourself, Doctor.”

“Are we to be married, then?” he asks, in a tone that obviously suggests he’s joking but she cannot help blushing anyway.  
“I did not mean to imply anything of the sort,” Rose insists immediately. “I’ve not even known you for a day.”

The Doctor grins. “A fantastic point, Miss Tyler. Perhaps I’ll ask again tomorrow,” he replies easily and Rose has absolutely no idea what to make of that statement.

“Miss Tyler?” Rose freezes as she recognizes Mr. Mitchell’s voice.

She stands quickly and takes a few steps forward before the man rounds the corner and spots her. “Forgive me, my lady, your mother was inquiring about your whereabouts and I thought I’d seen you step outside.”

Rose forces a smile. “I merely stepped out for a moment to get some air. I was feeling rather faint.”

“Of course, are you feeling refreshed now? If not I can call for a physician…”

“No need,” the Doctor responds cheerfully as he stands up from the bench and enters Mr. Mitchell’s line of sight. “I’ve already told her a bit of fresh air is all she needs to clear her head.”

“Miss Tyler, I must insist you come back inside with me this instant,” Mr. Mitchell tells her as he clenches his hands into fists. “I do not know what Doctor Smith has told you but the man is quite mad.”

“I’ve spent the better part of the evening with him, Mr. Mitchell and I hardly find that to be the case.”

“What are you doing with him?”

“The Captain asked me to keep him company. They’re old friends.”

“And I’m telling you to come back inside and stay away from this man.”

“You have no claim over me, Mr. Mitchell. The Doctor has been nothing but kind to me.”

“What is it with everyone and talking about me as though I’m not here, tonight?” the Doctor interrupts with a sigh.

“My apologies, Doctor,” Rose responds as she turns to him. “You were most correct. The fresh air has quite cleared my head. Would you be so kind as to escort me back inside?”

“Your wish is my command, Miss Tyler,” he replies as he offers her his arm and then leads her back inside past a fuming a Mr. Mitchell.

“My mother is going to be furious,” Rose groans as they reach the door.

The Doctor rests his free hand on top of hers in the crook of his arm. “If she really wants you to be happy, she’ll understand. Are you sure you’re ready to go back in though?”

Rose nods. “She won’t say anything until after all the guests have left anyways or if she can pull me to the side without anyone noticing.”

“Well then, Miss Tyler, since you dutifully kept me company earlier this evening, I shall have to return the favor now, won’t I?”  
Rose cannot help grinning as he leads her back into the ballroom. “I think he may have been right, you know,” she tells him. “You are a bit mad.”

“Of course I am,” he replies. “It’s the only way to be sane.” Rose laughs and holds his arm a bit tighter as they enter the house again.

“Where on earth have you been? And where’s Mr. Mitchell?” Jackie demands as she marches straight up to them, barely glancing at the Doctor. Rose winces. She had hoped her mother would wait until they no longer had company. Of course, to anyone watching their conversation it would look as though they were simply chatting but she doesn’t like the idea of the Doctor listening to her mother scolding her.

“I suspect Mr. Mitchell is still standing where we left him and he may stay out there as long as he pleases. I’ll have nothing to do with a man who insults our guests,” Rose answers, holding her head high. “He was dreadfully rude to our new friend, Doctor Smith and tried to order me about as though I were some sort of unruly servant… Now I promised the Doctor the next dance, mother, so if you’ll please excuse us for the moment,” she adds, shifting her gaze briefly to the Doctor who nods.

Rose watches as her mother surveys the Doctor critically. “Of course. My apologies, Doctor Smith,” her mother replies before giving Rose a look that clearly says the conversation is by no means over.

“Asked you to dance then, did I?” the Doctor asks with a grin as the band begins to play a rather popular redowa.

“I should certainly imagine so. If you plan to propose to me tomorrow, we must have danced more than once beforehand if you expect me to take your offer seriously,” she replies. The thrill of having stood up to both Mr. Mitchell and then her mother have gone to her head, she thinks, as she grins at him, catching her tongue between her teeth as she does so. Her mother has told her it’s a terrible habit and most unladylike of her. The Doctor is grinning broadly at her though and his gaze is fixed on her mouth so she supposes he must not have the same complaint.

“A fair point, Miss Tyler. I’m sure I must have asked you to dance then, for the rest of the evening in fact, though your mother and the Captain may object.”

“My mother will forget her objections I’m sure if you make your intentions known,” Rose replies and laughs delightedly when he pales slightly.

“I’d rather not further upset your mother, if it’s all the same to you,” he responds.

“Oh very well, I shall suffer her annoyance on my own,” Rose sighs in an exaggerated fashion. “I have managed for the last eighteen years after all.”

“…You’re eighteen?” the Doctor questions and Rose isn’t quite sure what to make of the look he’s giving her.

“You yourself said that I am young. Surely this fact does not surprise you.”

The Doctor shakes his head. “Of course not. You still have not told me your favorite flower, Miss Tyler.”

“Then let us make it a game. I will tell you if you guess it correctly.”

The Doctor looks thoughtful. “The Captain sends you orchids.”

“He does.”

“Not roses, then.”

Rose grins. “And how did you come to that conclusion based on the Captain sending me orchids?”

“Because he wouldn’t be able to resist if that sort of cliché appealed to you.”

“The first thing he said to me was that I deserved flowers that as such a unique beauty I deserved flowers which matched my qualities not my namesake,” Rose explains. Perhaps it is a bit silly that she’s never forgotten the line but as there is much of her debut which she would rather forget it is one of the few memories from that night which she deeply cherishes.

“Now that sounds more like the Captain I know. What does- did Mr. Mitchell send you?”

“Daisies.”

“Slightly more creative than I’d expected. Not your favorite though. Neither are orchids.”

“You are correct, again. What would you send to me?”

“Oh, you’ll find out soon enough,” the Doctor replies. Rose nearly misses a step and is grateful that the song ends just moments later. “I suppose I should return you to your mother before she becomes further cross with us. Should you need rescuing I’m sure the Captain would love the chance to play the dashing hero. We’ll keep an eye out.”

“I do not believe I shall require further assistance, though your offer is most appreciated. If the two of you are particularly concerned you may call upon me tomorrow morning, of course,” Rose adds, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye as they slowly make their way across the room towards her mother.

“Might do,” he replies and Rose is quite certain that he will. He bows slightly and kisses her hand before heading off, most likely in search of the Captain. As Rose predicted, her mother does not make a scene at the party but she can tell they’re most likely going to have quite a row once the guests are gone. She spends the remainder of the evening playing the proper hostess and trailing her mother except when she’s occasionally asked to dance.


	7. The Former Conman

Jack pours two glasses of scotch as soon as they’ve settled into the drawing room of home. “I can’t take you anywhere, can I?”

“Oi,” the Doctor protests as he takes his glass and downs most of it in one gulp. “After all the times I’ve saved you.”

Jack shakes his head and takes a sip of his drink as he watches his friend carefully. He’s rather enjoying having the moral high ground for once. “I think you’re going to need to explain to me what happened between her disappearing after I danced with her and us leaving the party because I could have sworn you said she’s asked us to call on her in the morning.”

Jack raises an eyebrow when he notices the Doctor’s ear go a bit red. “We talked. That prick who’d been courting her showed up and she told him off. I went along with it when she pretended I’d asked her to dance so she could get away from her mother — incidentally, I don’t know how you can spend so much time with the Tylers that woman’s a harpy. And she said we should visit in the morning.”

“What did you talk about?” Jack asks as he takes another sip of his drink. Really he shouldn’t be getting this much amusement out of interrogating the Doctor but he doesn’t expect to be in this sort of situation often. Besides that, he’s genuinely curious as he’s rather concerned about Rose. The girl hadn’t cried over Mr. Stone, to his knowledge at least, and she’d gone right back to their playful banter when he’d told her he wasn’t interested in marrying her. If she didn’t even really like Mr. Mitchell he didn’t understand why on earth she’d been crying.

The Doctor shrugged. “Talked about how she wants to travel. I asked her about her dad and then I told her about the Cherry Blossom Festival in Japan a few months ago. ”

Jack chokes on his drink. “Excuse me?”

“What?”

“You asked the woman you’d already made cry about her deceased father?”

“She wasn’t upset anymore. Besides she said she barely remembers him, can’t be too broken up over it still.”

“You’re hopeless, Doctor,” Jack marvels as he sets his glass down. “I can’t imagine why she’s apparently fond of you.”

“Well obviously her taste is not the best,” the Doctor remarks and Jack stares at him incredulously. “She’s fond of you after all,” he amends.

“Hopeless,” Jack repeats and shakes his head. “You need to send her flowers. A lot of them.”

The Doctor scoffs. “Not a complete idiot, me. Already promised her that. Have to try and guess what her favorite kind is.” He shrugs after a moment. “Not sure she really expects it though. If I take that part seriously might actually have to propose as well.”

“You? Propose? What on earth did you promise that poor girl?”

“Oi. She started it.”

“She made you promise to buy her flowers and propose to her tomorrow morning after only meeting you a few hours ago?”  
“Well, not exactly…” the Doctor trailed off looking a bit helpless as he ran a hand through his short hair. “But she was the one flirting, I was only being polite.”

Jack honestly doesn’t know what to make of the man sitting across from him right now. “So are you going to actually buy her flowers?” That seems like the easiest way to deal with things. One step at a time. Flowers are far easier than proposals.

“Of course.”

“Have you figured out her favorite flowers then?”

The Doctor grins. “Haven’t a clue. Though it’s not roses, daisies, or orchids.”

“You do realize that beyond trying to figure out what she wants you to give her you have to keep in mind that different sorts of flowers have different meanings, right?”

“Don’t know why people don’t just say what they mean and let flowers be flowers.”

“Says the man who offered to propose to a girl he’s only known a few hours.”

“Who says I didn’t mean that?”

“You’re going to propose to her.”

“Could do.”

“You don’t own a house.”

“Don’t need one. Don’t plan to settle down.”

“Then you can’t propose to her.”

“Why not?” the Doctor sounds genuinely perplexed. “She said she wants to travel.”

“Not for the rest of her life.”

“She might. Didn’t ask.”

Jack rubs his temples as he tries to keep up with his friend’s logic. “So because she might want to travel, you think it’s a good idea to propose to her.”

“Never said that. Just said I might.”

“You’d have to stay in London until after the wedding and that wouldn’t be for at least a year. Lady Tyler wouldn’t settle for anything less than the best for her daughter… Oh.” Jack laughs when he finally realizes. “You won’t actually propose to her.”

“Why not?”

“You’d have to ask Lady Tyler’s permission and the woman would be your mother-in-law.”

The Doctor shudders at the thought. “Right. Just the flowers then.”

“Good. I don’t want you making her cry again.”

“You really care about her?”

Jack rolls his eyes. “What more is it going to take for you to see I’m not the man you used to know?” he snaps abruptly. He thinks that it is probably a bit foolish that he cares this much about impressing the Doctor but he cannot help it. “I have a real life here. The Tylers have been nothing but kind to me and I don’t want to ruin that. It isn’t part of any tricks. I’m not trying to get anything from them or anyone else here.”

The Doctor is staring at him and Jack refuses to back down from his gaze. “I’m sorry, Jack. I mean it. I can tell you’ve changed. It’s just taking some getting used to. Always knew you had it in you but I was accustomed to just the conman. I’m glad you’re happy here and I’m not trying to jeopardize that. I didn’t breathe a word to Miss Tyler about your past and I don’t intend to.”  
Jack nods slowly. “Will you stay awhile longer?”

The Doctor smiles. “Might do. Certainly won’t be sneaking off tonight at least if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Jack supposes that is the best he’s going to get out of the man. He wishes he could convince him to settle down as well but he knows that the man could never settle down. If it weren’t for that he honestly wouldn’t object so thoroughly to the Doctor’s jokes about proposing to Miss Tyler. A part of him worries the man wasn’t joking. He sometimes can’t tell with the Doctor but really, could the man have made up his mind about her that easily? He thinks back to the first time he met the Doctor and finds himself more concerned. He’d question the Doctor more about it after their visit tomorrow. The man isn’t likely to really propose only the second time he’s seen the girl after all.


	8. The Mother

“Rose Marion Tyler what on earth were you thinking?” her mother all but shouts once the last of the guests are gone and the servants are cleaning up.

“I didn’t do anything wrong!” Rose exclaims in annoyance. “I wasn’t going to be happy with Mr. Mitchell. I don’t know why I didn’t put a stop to things sooner than this.”

Jackie huffs as she puts her hands on her hips. “You think I didn’t see you wandering around alone with that Doctor Smith and the Captain? People are going to talk if you carry on like that. Your friend the Captain’s made it perfectly he’s not serious about you, what makes you think his friend will be any different?”

Rose can’t deal with all of this. Not now. She just wants to be left alone. “The Captain cares more about me than Mr. Mitchell ever did! I’ve no use for a man who thinks he can’t even talk to me about anything that matters because I’m not as smart as him! He’s not as smart as everyone thinks he is and he certainly doesn’t understand a thing about women. You keep prattling on about how he can give me what I want. How on earth is he supposed to do that when he never asks? No one ever asks. All of them- and you too! You all just assume you know but you don’t!”

“You want a scandal then do you, Rose? Because sweetheart that’s all you’re going to get carrying on like you do! That Doctor’s far closer to my age than yours. I know he’s a friend of the Captain but you’re too trusting. I thought we were past this foolishness after that Stone boy and the Captain let you down. “

Rose gives a moment’s thought to shouting that the Doctor offered to propose in the morning but assumes that would only make matters far worse. She is not the naïve little girl she was when she fell for Mr. Stone. She is not looking for a fight with her mother and she isn’t really expecting anything from the Doctor. “Carrying on like I do? And how exactly is that mother? I did nothing wrong and I don’t expect anything from the Doctor. It wasn’t like that. He and the Captain are better than that.”

Her mother scoffs. “Better than that? No man is, sweetheart and it’s time you learned that before you get yourself into trouble. You’re not a little girl anymore you have to be realistic.”

“Then what do you want from me, mother? I’m trying. I tried to give Mr. Mitchell a chance really, I did. The man was more uncomfortable around me than Mr. Simmonds had been once you started implying he should court me. I’d spend the whole time we were talking wondering what it was going to be to frighten him off today or what boring topic was he going to chatter on and on about without ever actually saying anything because no one could possibly understand his brilliant thoughts. I was still willing to give him a chance even after the Doctor and the Captain advised against me carrying on with him but you should have heard the way he was talking to me and the Doctor when we were outside. I’ve never been more insulted in my life,” Rose rants. She wishes she could be calm and just have a normal conversation but her emotions are still running high from the day’s events and her rows with her mother are always anything but calm.

“So you’re going to take the advice of the Captain and a man you’ve only just met over mine? Sweetheart, they’re not going to understand. There’s a reason they’re still bachelors. They cannot possibly understand what these sorts of arrangements mean for a girl like you. Mr. Mitchell’s an influential man. Even if you don’t want to marry him, you can’t go around insulting him or you’ll ruin your chances of finding a respectable match,” Jackie complains.

“Shouldn’t my happiness come first? You’re always going on about how the right man will be able to give me what I want but not a single thing you just said had anything to do with what I want or what will make me happy,” Rose responds. They’re not shouting at least which is a good sign. Admittedly the fact that she feels like she might burst into tears isn’t particularly helpful but really it’s been one of those days and frankly she feels she has more than ample cause for a good cry.

“Oh, Rose, you’re still so young. I know it’s hard to believe but I was your age once, you know. I remember what it’s like. What you want is going to change. You’re still maturing and if you don’t get a good husband now, once you are ready to settle down you’ll have lost your chance.”

“So instead I should give up on my chance to enjoy my life before that? Mother that isn’t fair. I want to see the world. I don’t just want to go to tea parties, the opera, and grand balls for the rest of my life,” Rose insists.

“Life isn’t always fair, sweetheart. You have to trust that I know what’s best for you,” Jackie took a deep breath. “I don’t want you seeing the Captain or that Doctor Smith. I thought the Captain had proved himself a good man but they’re putting ideas in your head that are only going to cause you trouble.”

Rose wants to kick and scream and throw things, a proper tantrum like she used to have when she was very small. “You can’t do that.”

“Oh yes I can. I am your mother and you’ll do what I say.”

Rose clenched her hands into fists in the plush fabric of her skirt. “After everything the Captain has done to help us you want to just dismiss his friendship like it’s nothing? I won’t allow let that happen.”

“You’re going to do as I say. I’ve already written inviting Mr. Mitchell to come round for brunch so you may apologize for the way you spoke to him yesterday. I don’t care whether that courtship continues or not but I’ll not see you make an enemy of a man like him,” Jackie tells her sternly.

Rose finds herself glad that she didn’t tell her mother that Captain Harkness and the Doctor are supposed to be calling on her in the morning. “I don’t owe him any apologies. He should be asking my forgiveness.” It’s childish of her, she knows but she has had quite enough of this argument and turns, fleeing up the staircase and locking herself in her room. As she lies in bed that night, trying to sort out her feelings on everything, her thoughts keep drifting back to that piercing blue gaze and warm Northern voice.


	9. The Florist

The Doctor is not sure that he should have come to London. Helping Jack to escape from the troubles he gets — used to get- himself into is one thing. Spending his time making social calls for no other purpose than that Jack wants him around though; well, that’s a different matter. He doesn’t like to spend enough time in one place to get attached to people. Jack was easy because Jack was a traveler too. Sure, he met lots of people on his travels and he’d spend a bit of time with them but then it was always obvious that’s all it was. He didn’t really do attachments.

So why had he talked to Miss Rose Tyler the way that he had? He doesn’t have an answer for that. He needs to think of one quickly as they walk down the street to the florist... He thinks he’ll probably just pick what he thinks she’d find pretty and Jack will tell him whether it’s a good idea or not. This, he realizes, is a dangerous plan, even if Jack is reformed.

He’s proud of the man, more so than he’s made obvious thus far. He supposes he is going to have to make it clearer since the man is clearly seeking his approval. He wants, just a little bit, to shout that he’s not someone worth looking up to like Jack apparently does. He has no idea how long he’s going to stay here and that worries him. It’s… domestic and frivolous and he isn’t that sort of man. Not even for beautiful little blondes, perhaps especially not for such young ladies.

“You could try looking less like you’re going to a funeral, Doctor. Sending a girl flowers isn’t going to kill you,” Jack teases as he nudges him with his elbow and pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Suppose not. Still, not the flower buying type, me.”

“That’s why you’ve got me,” Jack replies with a grin as he holds open the door to the florist’s.

“Good morning, Captain Harkness,” the man behind the counter greets. “The usual orchids to the Tyler residence, then?” The Doctor still finds himself expecting a longer list of names to be read off and immediately feels a bit guilty for the thought even if Jack doesn’t know.

“Yes, of course. My friend, Doctor Smith, is to be sending flowers to the Tylers as well,” Jack responds.  
“Certainly, do you have a particular preference, Doctor Smith?”

The Doctor frowns slightly as he walks through the shop, carefully inspecting the flowers he passes. He doesn’t quite know what he’s looking for and suspects he won’t until he sees it. “Give us a moment, if you don’t mind.” The Doctor realizes he probably should have responded to the man behind the counter instead of just walking off but no matter. He isn’t here to impress the florist. He’s here to impress Miss Tyler. Well, no, he’s here to do what’s expected of him. He’s seriously considering insisting that they forget this rubbish when he finally spots exactly what he’s looking for.

“Those,” he says as he gestures to the ones he wants.

Jack steps up beside him and looks at them for a moment before nodding. “The Dahlia flower. They’ve got a few meanings but mostly harmless. Certainly not going to get you slapped by Lady Tyler anyway,” Jack says with a grin as he claps him on the back.

The Doctor supposes he ought to ask what those meanings are but really he doesn’t care. The flowers just seemed like they would suit her. Each flower has dozens of thin petals. They’re mostly a deep pink in color with white tips and a burst of yellow radiating up from the center. He isn’t sure why his mind has associated the woman with pink and yellow since she was in a red and black (and really quite fantastic) dress the night before but he’s absolutely confident in his choice now.

~*~*~

 

Rose wakes earlier than she normally would that morning and spends a bit longer on getting ready that normal to make up for it. She chooses her favorite royal blue day dress, starts to feel foolish for the choice but is assuaged by the maid’s insistence that she looks quite lovely.

Her mother seems rather suspicious of her motives as Rose settles onto a loveseat in the front drawing room. She pointedly ignores her mother as she opens a book of poetry and softly hums one of the tunes from the night before. She is a bit nervous to honest. She doesn’t want to have another row with her mother and can’t imagine that having the Captain and the Doctor around when Mr. Mitchell shows up could possibly end well. She doesn’t regret inviting them though.

She tenses when there is a knock at the door and waits silently, hoping to hear an American and Northern accent responding to the maid. It doesn’t sound like Mr. Mitchell either though at least. The maid appears in the doorway a few moments later with two bouquets of flowers. “Miss Rose, these flowers were sent for you,” she says as she brings them over to her.

“Oh they’re beautiful,” Rose exclaims as she takes them carefully, setting the orchids in her lap before inspecting the dahlias.

“They are quite lovely. They must be from Mr. Mitchell,” her mother says with a pointed look. Rose rolls her eyes.

“No,” Rose says as she starts to open the small envelope to check the calling card, already certain who they are really from. “He’d never send me these. He only sends daisies.” She can’t help breaking out into a wide smile. “They’re from the Doctor.”

“Well… I suppose the man has rather decent taste in flowers then at least,” Jackie replies.

Rose smiles fondly as she brushes her fingers over the petals. “He told me he would try to guess what my favorites are.”

“Well, he got it wrong then, didn’t he? Lilacs have always been your favorite flowers.”

Rose thinks she might have a new favorite flower but doesn’t say so. She doesn’t want to fight with her mother yet.

“Mother, I should warn you-“ Rose’s statement is cut off when there’s another knock at the door. This time it is followed by the voices of the Captain and the Doctor. “I’d already invited them over before you said I can’t see them,” she finishes in a rush.

“Mr. Mitchell is going to be here soon!”

“If Mr. Mitchell is such a good man as you claim than he can deal with company he’s not so fond of for an hour or so, mother,” Rose complains in exasperation.

“If you start causing trouble because they’re here…” Jackie’s threat trails off as the maid shows the two men into the drawing room.

“Captain Harkness, Doctor Smith,” her mother greets them as she rises from her chair. “I’m afraid my daughter only just informed me you’d be visiting this morning.”

“If you’d prefer that we come back another time, it would be no trouble. I’d hate to impose, Lady Tyler,” the Captain replies with a bow.  
“Nonsense,” Rose interrupts. “We’d be delighted to have your company. You are always welcome here.”

“Mr. Mitchell is due to call upon us this morning as well,” Rose’s mother adds. Rose hopes her mother doesn’t notice the way that she is giving their guests a pleading look not to leave her alone with her mother and that man. Jack winks at her when Lady Tyler’s attention focuses on the Doctor.

“Fantastic, I’d been hoping to get a chance to talk to him about his research,” the Doctor replies with a grin. The Captain chuckles and claps the other man on the shoulder before settling into one of the chairs.

“I must offer my apologies, Lady Tyler, for not being able to devote more of my attentions to you last night. Unfortunately due to my absence I had many obligations which had to come before those which are far more pleasant,” Jack says, drawing her mother’s attention away from her and the Doctor for which she is grateful.

Rose gestures for him to sit beside her. He hesitates only a moment before he does so, keeping a respectable amount of space between them. “Doctor I must confess myself most disappointed,” she says as she adjusts the bouquet in her hand. She secretly delights in his momentary look of surprise. “You didn’t follow the rules of our game properly.”

“Well, Miss Tyler, I must ask your forgiveness. How though did I break the rules? I was supposed to try to guess your favorite flowers, wasn’t I?” he asks.

Rose beams at him. “Precisely. You were to try to guess my favorite, not send me flowers so impossibly wonderful that they surpass my old favorites.”

The Doctor laughs and Rose can’t help but join in. “Well in that case I am not sorry at all, Miss Tyler. Particularly not when my gift is rewarded with such cruel teasing. I confess I’m curious. What was your favorite flower?”

“Lilacs,” Captain Harkness offers. Rose had not realized that the Captain and her mother had stopped talking but she supposed that wasn’t surprising with the way they’d been laughing.

The Doctor stares incredulously at his friend and Rose finds she cannot stop grinning. “You knew this whole time?”

“I told you, Doctor, it was not something I generally endeavored to keep secret. You could have asked any number of people the answer and they would have easily told you,” Rose explains.

“Rose, dear, would you go tell the kitchen staff to prepare two more settings, Mr. Mitchell will be here soon,” her mother requests. Rose wants to protest that the maid could easily do this but holds her tongue.

“Of course, mother.” She offers an apologetic look to the Captain and the Doctor as she rises. “Forgive me, I’ll return shortly.” She hates this, wants to overhear what her mother has to say with her out of the room but knows she cannot linger outside to eavesdrop.


	10. The Inquierer

“Right then,” Jackie begins once she hears Rose’s steps heading off down the corridor. “You’ll have to forgive me but I must speak plainly. What exactly are your intentions towards my daughter?” she levels the Doctor with a stare that has caused many fear over the years. She’s got the part of the stern matron down quite well if she might say so herself.

The Doctor looks mildly surprised but not as scared as she expected. She doesn’t know if that is a good thing or a bad one. “You could have asked that with her still in the room, Lady Tyler,” the Doctor states. It bothers her how calmly he states it. “Should have, in fact, it’s her business more than anyone else’s.”

She wants to slap him but that isn’t the sort of thing a woman of class does so she sets her arms straight by her sides. “I have a right to know when other people are going around giving her advice about her marriage prospects and ruining the best opportunity she has.”

“Seen a lot of the world, me,” the Doctor says. “Known lots of men like Mr. Mitchell, happen to know him personally in fact, if that’s the best opportunity your daughter has than I feel quite sorry for her. That man does not care about anything or anyone except himself and his work, which by the way is rubbish. It isn’t going to get him anywhere, no matter what anyone thinks.”

Jackie stares incredulously at the man across from her. “And I’m just supposed to believe all this because you say it’s so, am I? Why do you care? You only just met my daughter last night.”

“Jack cares about her and that’d be good enough for me,” the Doctor replies and Lady Tyler is a bit startled to find herself believing the words just a little bit. She notices out of the corner of her eye that the Captain sits a little straighter in his chair at the comment. “But even from the brief conversations I had the privilege of sharing with your daughter it’s obvious she deserves better than a man like Mitchell. She’s too headstrong for that man and that’s a good thing but he won’t see it as such.”

Jackie finds herself rather annoyed that his argument makes a good deal of sense, assuming he’s right about Mr. Mitchell that is. She’s never noticed anything too terribly wrong with the man, even if he is a bit full of himself. “And I suppose you think you’d be a better option?”

The Doctor shrugs. “I didn’t say that. I suppose I could be. That’s entirely up to her though. None of what I said to her about Mr. Mitchell was to steal her away for myself, if that’s what you’re implying.” Jackie cannot decide if she believes him, she supposes it will depend on how things go once Mr. Mitchell arrives, which should be quite soon. She’ll be paying close attention to both men… and her daughter… and the Captain for that matter. She can tell she’s going to have a very trying morning.

Jackie’s startled when she sees that the Doctor is no longer looking at her but over her shoulder. Rose has returned then. She wonders briefly how much of that conversation her daughter heard but she won’t press the matter now. The Doctor doesn’t seem particularly concerned about her arrival but that doesn’t necessarily mean anything. The man doesn’t make much sense to her still after all.

Rose walks past her and returns to her seat by the Doctor. Before Jackie has any time to analyze their interactions there is another knock at the door. That will be Mr. Mitchell then, right on time. She gives him credit for that at least. She supposes she ought to warn Mr. Mitchell that the other men are here so she rises and goes to greet him in the hallway even though she is loath to leave her daughter alone with the two men even for just a few minutes.

Mr. Mitchell bows to her after the maid has let him in. “Good morning, Mr. Mitchell. So good of you to join us. I am afraid we’ve had some unexpected visitors this morning. I hope that will not be an issue.” As if on cue, there is loud laughter from the drawing room. Jackie observes the way that Mr. Mitchell tenses. “I assure you my daughter regrets her behavior towards you last night and we would very much appreciate your company.”

“You may, Lady Tyler, but I find it difficult to believe the same to be true of your company. Nevertheless I should not turn down so kind an offer from you and your daughter,” Mr. Mitchell replies smoothly.

Jackie finds herself mildly irritated by this and then doubly so with the Doctor for making her doubt this man. Mr. Mitchell offers her his arm and she allows him to lead her back into the drawing room.

Her daughter sits up a little straighter and tries to school her grin into a more sober expression. The Captain clears his throat to cover the end of his laughter. The Doctor just continues to grin. Lady Tyler sighs as she notices Mr. Mitchell tense up just before he takes his seat. “Mr. Mitchell, so good of you to join us,” Rose offers. “If only you’d arrived a few moments sooner, the Captain was just telling me the most wonderful story about when he and the Doctor were in Vienna.”

Lady Tyler finds herself wholly unsurprised but a bit relieved nonetheless that it was the Captain making her daughter laugh like that and not the Doctor.

“Have you ever been to Vienna? It sounds ever so lovely,” Rose continues.

Mr. Mitchell shakes his head. “I find I have little use and even less time for such travels. Some of us choose to devote ourselves to higher pursuits than such pointless frivolity.”

The Doctor snorts. Jackie can tell this is going to be a long morning. “Why don’t we head into the dining room?” she suggests in the hope that there will be less talking over brunch. The Doctor rises first and immediately offers Rose his arm.

“Excellent idea, Lady Tyler, assuming that is that the dining room isn’t too far for Mr. Mitchell to travel that is,” he says with a grin. Rose is trembling slightly in what Jackie assumes is an attempt to keep her laughter silent.

Before Jackie can intervene Mr. Mitchell has leapt to his feet. “I didn’t come here to be insulted.”

“Neither did I,” the Doctor responds casually.

Rose stands up then and slips her arm through the Doctor’s. “The Doctor’s comment was in jest, unlike your earlier remarks. You take this conversation far too seriously.”

“That’s enough of this then,” Jackie states as she clasps her hands together. “I’m sure no one means any harm. Let’s just have a nice brunch, shall we?”

“That sounds like a wonderful plan, Lady Tyler,” the Captain responds.

“I find I’ve lost my appetite,” Adam remarks. “I should be on my way. Perhaps I shall call upon you at a more convenient time. Thank you for the offer though, Lady Tyler,” Adam bows slightly to her and kisses Rose on the cheek before departing without acknowledging the other two men.


	11. The Storytellers

They’re all sitting in the garden after brunch talking when one of the maids comes running out. “Excuse me, ma’am, Lady Dilys is at the door. She says it’s quite urgent and she must speak with you alone.”

Jackie cast a glance back at Rose and the two men as she stood up. “Oh for Heaven’s sake, mother, you’ve no reason to worry about leaving me here with them. Go see what Lady Dilys wants.” Lady Tyler nods and excuses herself before heading into the house quickly.

“I’m sure it’s nothing, mind you, Lady Dilys has a tendency to overreact,” Rose tells the men once her mother is inside. The conversation becomes even more relaxed now that her mother is gone. Brunch had not gone quite as poorly as Rose thought it could have.

Jack starts in on a story in which part of the terms of his business deal involved escorting his business partner’s daughter to a ball and in no time he’s gotten Rose up from her seat to help him demonstrate a particularly elaborate dance he’d had to learn which quickly has her dizzy from all the spinning and she’s laughing so hard that she’s breathless and her vision blurred by tears. Jack spins her away from him a final time and she stumbles, nearly losing her footing. Her hand slips free from his and just as she catches her balance the Doctor has jumped up and caught her around the waist.

“I do hope you were a bit more careful with your date, Captain,” Rose teases as she leans into the Doctor for a moment to catch her breath.

Jack shakes his head, looking embarrassed. “She wasn’t laughing quite so hard. Took it very seriously actually. My apologies.”

Rose shakes her head. “There’s no need. I’m perfectly fine, if a bit out of breath. I think I need to sit down though.”

“Maybe we ought to stick to stories that don’t require dancing demonstrations,” the Doctor suggests as he helps Rose to her seat. She doesn’t need the help but she sees no reason to protest.

The Doctor takes over telling the stories for a while and Rose finds herself more than a bit mesmerized just listening to the sound of his voice. He tells them about the cherry blossoms in Japan and when he uses the Japanese terms, Rose is surprised by how easily they flow off his tongue. She comments on it and he tells her that one of his degrees was in linguistics. He repeats a few of the easier terms for her slowly and when she gets it right he takes her hand and kisses it.

Rose blushes and isn’t entirely sure why. She thinks her education would have gone far more smoothly if she’d had him instructing her and the thought causes her to blush even more. She looks away quickly when his grin widens as though he’s read her thoughts but he can probably just guess from how red her cheeks must be.

The Captain asks him a question about Japan and the Doctor launches into his explanation. She listens to their conversation, utterly fascinated. She cannot help wondering why on earth the two men have taken any interest in a girl like her. She doesn’t have any of their experience or knowledge but where men like Mr. Mitchell simply talk about how they know all these important things she couldn’t possibly comprehend, they’re willing spending their day entertaining her with their stories when they could both probably be out having marvelous adventures.

She tells them as much, when there is a lull in the conversation, and she’s surprised herself with her honesty but she feels like it needed saying.

“London’s just as much of an adventure as anywhere else when you haven’t spent your life here,” Jack points out. “And we’d be daft not to enjoy the company of a beautiful, charming young woman who is actually genuinely interested in what we’ve got to say.”  
Rose nods and then focuses her gaze on her lap, feeling silly for having said anything. She’s startled when the Doctor reaches over to cup her cheek, tilting her head so she’s looking him in the eye. “You’re just as interesting and clever as either of us,” he tells her, sounding quite earnest. “Just because you haven’t studied or seen as much as us doesn’t mean you’re any less. It isn’t your fault you haven’t had the same opportunities. Alright?”

Rose swallows nervously under the intensity of his gaze. “Yes,” she manages to breathe out after a moment and she finds herself far more convinced. The Doctor grins at her and brushes his thumb over her cheek before quickly dropping his hand.

He launches into a story about Berlin as though nothing had just happened. Rose takes quite a bit longer to fully recover her composure. The Captain and the Doctor are without a doubt the most wonderful men she has ever met. She wishes that her father were still alive as she imagines that he would like them more than her mother does. She knows he would understand.

Her mother returns shortly after that, assuring them that it was no serious matter she had to attend to with Lady Dilys, the elderly woman was known to exaggerate quite frequently, the poor dear. The Doctor, Rose notices, looks a bit restless now that her mother has returned. The Captain must sense this as well as he announces that they ought to get going. “As much as we would no doubt enjoy spending the rest of the day here, we have some business to attend to this afternoon, I’m afraid,” he explains.  
“Will you be at the Harpers’ party this evening?” Rose asks, hoping very much that they will. She ignores the mild look of annoyance from her mother who no doubt thinks she’s being rather forward for asking.

Jack looks to the Doctor who hesitates a moment before nodding slightly. “Indeed we shall. I hope we shall have the pleasure of your company there tonight as well then?” He asks as he stands up and the Doctor follows suit.

Rose smiles and nods. “Most assuredly,” she replies and stands as well as the Captain bows to her mother and kisses her hand before turning to Rose and doing the same. The Doctor does not use the same dramatic flourish as his friend. His actions are slower and more deliberate as he raises her hand to his lips and holds it there a moment. But then in the blink of an eye it’s over and he’s grinning at her in a way that she can’t help returning before the two men leave.


	12. The Adventurer

The Doctor has difficulty remembering why exactly he agreed to subject himself to another one of these parties when they arrive at the Harper residence and he’s introduced to Doctor Harper and his wife Katherine. Jack, it turns out, is fairly good friends with Doctor Harper and would have been coming tonight regardless of whether the Doctor accompanied him. He’s really only half paying attention to the conversations around him and is grateful that Jack doesn’t seem to expect him to be more social.

Whatever he was expecting of the Tylers’ arrival, he was not expecting Rose’s appearance to render him quite speechless. Certainly she’d been beautiful the night before and even earlier today but now, well, it is an entirely different matter. It is mostly made from a dark dusky pink silk and panels of cream brocade with gold details and trimmed with a cream colored lace and gold beading.

“You’re staring,” Jack tells him, obviously amused and the Doctor is forced to look away from her long enough to glare at the Captain. The Captain laughs. “Just thought I should warn you. Her mother wouldn’t be too impressed, though I think Miss Tyler might want you to be.”

The Doctor is pointedly not looking anywhere near Lady Tyler and her daughter. “What makes you say that?” he asks, trying not to sound too curious though the way Jack’s grinning suggests he’s not been entirely successful.

“She’s got one of your flowers in her hair for starters,” Jack points out. The Doctor looks up immediately. She has her back to them now as she and her mother talk to a woman he doesn’t know. Jack’s right though, she’s got one of the dahlia’s pinned into the side of the intricate twist in her hair.

“She thinks they’re pretty. It doesn’t mean anything,” the Doctor insists. He can’t decide if he hopes that is the case or not.  
Jack shakes his head in what the Doctor assumes is some combination of amusement and exasperation. His gaze flickers back to Rose who has pulled out her fan. She catches his eye as she waves it in front of her face and he looks away quickly again. “Believe what you like, Doctor, but we’re being summoned.” Jack tells him and starts to move across the room.

He is convinced that fans and flowers should not have half so much meaning as they apparently do. He’d ask Jack how on earth he keeps track of all of it but he doesn’t have any particular interest in actually learning such things and he’s sure that would take up most of the lecture. Rose is smiling and has closed the fan when they reach her so he supposes Jack must have correctly interpreted her gesture. He supposes that he could ask Miss Tyler about it but that would probably be considered too forward.  
“Lady Tyler, Miss Tyler,” Jack greets as he bows.

“Captain Harkness, Doctor Smith,” her mother replies. Lady Tyler introduces them to the woman with whom she’s been speaking and Jack quickly becomes part of their discussion.

Rose is next to him suddenly, slipping her arm through his and tapping him lightly on the shoulder with her closed fan. “I confess I am rather surprised that you agreed to come tonight.”

The Doctor grins. “Full of surprises, me.”

She smiles back at him and he realizes he ought to ask her to dance if he wants to be able to talk with her without her mother so close and most likely watching their every move even as she carries on her conversation.

“Dance with me?” he asks, reluctantly pulling away from her to offer his hand. She accepts and Jack winks at him over her head before they head out onto the ball room floor.

“I am glad you came, Doctor,” Rose confesses as they begin waltzing.

He smiles down at her. “I am too, now.”

“And why is that?” she asks, sounding quite innocent.

“Do you really not know?” he questions, suddenly wondering if he’s reading far too much into things. He supposes if he has it isn’t the end of the world. The girl at least seems to enjoy his company so he’d be happy to continue to just be her friend, not that doing so is particularly easy with all this requiring a chaperone business but no matter.

Rose pouts. “You were supposed to compliment me.”

“Didn’t think it needed saying,” he replies, grinning and really feeling far more relieved than he ought to. This is dangerous. Fortunately, he happens to rather like danger if he’s to be honest with himself. This sort of danger in particular is proving quite enjoyable. “But if I must,” he says, doing his best to sound terribly put upon. “I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you since you walked in.”

“So I noticed,” she replies with an arch of her eyebrow. “Yet you did not approach until I gestured with my fan.”

“Ah,” the Doctor grins sheepishly. “I must admit wouldn’t have known that’s what you were doing. All this secret meanings with the fans and the flowers goes right over my head.”

Rose laughs delightedly. “We’ve finally found something I’m quite knowledgeable in that you aren’t, then,” she teases.

“Oi, that’s how you’re going to repay my kindness?” he asks, doing his best to sound deeply offended.

“My apologies, Doctor. I would be delighted to teach you. I cannot do so very well while we are dancing though and I do not believe my mother would appreciate the conversation,” Rose points out.

“Some other time,” he suggests without really thinking it through.

“Will you be staying for much longer then? The Captain made it sound as though you’d only be here a few days.”

“Wanting to be rid of me already, are you?” he teases, though he’s rather concerned as soon as he’s said the words. It’s true though, he’s not really the sort to stick around for too long, certainly not if it is going to mean attending these ridiculous parties nearly every night.

“Certainly not,” she answers immediately and then blushes.

“Marry me,” he says calmly and it wasn’t what he meant to say but he doesn’t try to take it back, just leads more firmly so she doesn’t miss a step.

“Marry you?” she chokes out, looking surprised.

He nods. “You could travel with me, if you want.”

“Is it always like the adventures you and the Captain tell me about?”

“Yes.”

“I- I can’t,” she whispers after a moment. He wants to think that she looks like she regrets the words already but he’s probably imagining.

“Okay then,” he replies gently, trying not to sound as disappointed as he feels. He doesn’t want her to feel guilty about turning him down if that’s going to ruin their friendship, even if he doesn’t understand why she wouldn’t say yes when he’s offering her the life she kept saying she wanted.

He convinces himself from the miserable expression on her face that she does regret it. It briefly occurs to him that she might just be upset at the fact that he’d managed to make a proposal so cavalier or that even the thought of marrying him at all has put her in a bad mood but he crushes the thoughts because that doesn’t seem to add with everything else. He may not understand this fancy London society but he thinks he at least sort of understands her.

“We could elope. Take the train to Scotland tonight and be there in two days.”

Rose stares up at him for a moment and then takes a deep breath. She nods suddenly and it’s all he can do not to gather her up in his arms and kiss her. He settles for pressing his lips to her forehead as the song comes to an end.

“Definitely glad that I came tonight,” he murmurs as she loops her arm through his again and he starts to walk slowly back towards the Captain and her mother.

“You know it would be a lot more useful if you knew how we communicate with the fans, it’s all about setting up secret meetings and the like,” she teases.

The Doctor shakes his head. “Don’t need any of that. We’ll go before the party ends.”

“My mother will notice our absence.”

“Write her a letter from the train station so she doesn’t worry. I’d say we could leave a message with Jack but I don’t want him getting blamed for this.”

“Do you always just make up your plans as you go like this?”

“Yes,” he replies honestly. “Never had to plan an elopement before though.”

Rose laughs. “Well I should certainly hope not. I would hate to think that you make a habit of meeting girls and whisking them off to go on adventures with you as your new wife.”

“No, just you,” the Doctor replies, placing his free hand over hers in the crook of his arm. He doesn’t want to return her to her mother yet or let her dance with others but he knows he’s going to have to do so if they’re going to pull this off. Her mother will suspect something otherwise and he doesn’t fancy finding out how she’ll react to their plan.

He’s managed to get Jack out of enough tight situations in the past that this should be reasonably simple. He wishes he could let Jack in on the plan as the man would be quite useful but he won’t put the other man in that position. Jack’s clearly happy here in London and he doesn’t want to jeopardize that.

He thanks her for the dance and kisses her hand before excusing himself from the group. He hears Jack asking her to dance just as he’s leaving but doesn’t bother to watch. Rose is a smart woman, she won’t say anything. In the meantime, he needs to figure out the easiest way for them to leave without being noticed.


	13. The Travelers

“I hope you realize that my mother is going to murder you,” Rose tells the Doctor with a disbelieving laugh as they settle into the train car. The truth of this is sinking in now. She’s running away with a man she only met the night before but she’s starting to feel like she’s known him her whole life. She sits, a bit nervously, on the edge of the bed in sleeping car. The Doctor had claimed they were already married when purchasing their tickets. It occurs to her now that they haven’t even brought spare clothes and she’s wearing the nicest gown she owns.

The Doctor laughs in reply before sitting and taking her hands in his. “We can avoid London until she calms down.” It hits her then fully; she’s not just playing some silly little game. She is going to Scotland to be married and then who knows where they will go next.

“Where will we go after Edinburgh?” she asks.

“Where do you want to go? Anywhere in the world.”

“Italy,” Rose suggests. “…Naples, perhaps.”

“Then that’s where we’ll go.”

“Just like that?” she asks, unable to keep from sounding a bit awestruck.

“Just like that,” he responds with a grin before kissing her temple.

Rose grins back at him, unable to help herself and still feeling giddy about everything that has happened. “You think you’re so impressive,” she teases.

The Doctor looks affronted. “I am so impressive.”

Rose laughs. “Oh? Then what does this mean?” she asks before gently tapping her closed fan against her lips.

“Not a clue, but I suppose I could hazard a guess,” he says as he draws her hand away and presses his lips to hers. Rose cannot help smiling into the kiss.

“You’re a quick learner,” Rose murmurs a bit breathlessly. The Doctor reaches up to caress her cheek, gently stroking his thumb across it before sighing. His hand slips down to her shoulder and he blinks, seemingly in surprise.

“Your dress,” he mutters.

“What about it?” Rose asks, suddenly quite confused and a bit nervous.

The Doctor shakes his head. “Sorry. For all the travelling I do, it didn’t even occur to me that we ought to have packed before we left.”

“That only just occurred to you? I confess I thought of it briefly but there is nothing to be done about it. We couldn’t have gone back to my mother’s home. The servants would have asked too many questions,” Rose replies.

“Right... It wasn’t too presumptuous of me to say we were already married? It was that or you’re my charge and that just doesn’t seem right.”

Rose’s own discomfort over the subject is quickly forgotten when she notices his sheepish expression. “It is fine, Doctor,” she tells him earnestly. “I trust you. And we are to be married quite soon.”

“We are,” the Doctor says before he kisses her temple and then he settles farther back onto the bed. Rose stays sitting where she is.

“I hardly know anything about you,” she says abruptly and she isn’t sure she actually meant to say it allowed.  
“Does it matter?” he asks softly.

Rose shakes her head. “I don’t know,” she replies honestly. “My mother’s always said I’m too impulsive but even just two days ago I would have laughed if anyone were to suggest I’d be eloping with a man I’d only just met.”

The Doctor stands suddenly and moves to the other side of the small room. “Doctor, please, I didn’t…” she stands as well a bit more slowly and moves over to his side, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder. “We’ve two days to get to know each other, haven’t we? I didn’t mean anything by it.”

She watches him nervously until he turns to face her. He slips his arms around her waist. Rose lets him pull her to him and presses her face to his shoulder. She thinks she hears him whisper something into her hair but she can’t make out the words over the sounds of the train. She finds herself suddenly rather exhausted and leans more heavily against him. “Tired?” he asks, sounding amused.

“Mm,” Rose hums in agreement. The Doctor chuckles before kissing the top of her head.

“We can talk in the morning,” he assures her. “You take the bed of course.”

Rose pulls away slowly. She wishes now that she’d not worn quite so complicated a dress. Getting into and out of it was well neigh impossible on her own. “I’m afraid it would be quite impossible for me to reach the buttons on my gown,” she tells him somewhat nervously. I believe I can manage the rest on my own but could you?” she turns away from him and gestures to the long row of tiny buttons down the back of the bodice.

He gets through them faster than she expected and she’s rather grateful for that. It feels as though her cheeks are on fire as she feels his hands brushing along her back. “Thank you,” she says, still holding the gown in place. The Doctor walks over toward the lounge chair and keeps his back to her as she fumbles to get out of the many layers of silk. She takes the dress and carefully drapes it over one of the chairs. Fortunately getting her corset off is somewhat easier than putting it on at least. It takes her awhile as she’s rarely needed to do so on her own but she manages somehow and tucks it under her dress. She keeps her satin chemise and petticoat on.

Rose carefully removes the flower from her hair and pulls out the pin holding it in place as well. She sets them down on the ledge before climbing onto the bed and under the covers. She quickly plaits her hair to avoid it becoming a tangled mess in the morning as she doesn’t have a brush and finds herself wishing this had been something they’d had a bit more time to plan for. The Doctor turns around once she stops moving around and smiles softly at her. He walks over and sits on the edge of the bed.

He leans over to kiss her cheek but she turns at the last moment so he kisses her properly. She can tell he’s surprised for a moment but then he presses his lips to hers more firmly and she’s glad because a part of her was worried she was being too forward, which is a bit foolish she knows but he’s only kissed her the once and while they were sitting on the bed, that’s quite a different matter than kissing while she’s in the bed and hardly clothed. The Doctor is smiling fondly at her when he pulls back though and she forgets her concern rather quickly.

“Have you been to Scotland before?” she asks as she adjusts her pillow and settles back against it. The Doctor nods. “Tell me about it?” He smiles and brushes a loose strand of hair away from her face before moving back to the chair. She closes her eyes as he begins to talk and lets his words wash over her. She tries to stay awake to listen to him but she drifts off quickly to the soothing sound of his voice.


	14. The Letters

Dearest Mother,

Please do not be cross or if you are, be it with me and not the Doctor. By the time you read this, we will already be on our way to Scotland. We are to be married when we arrive there. You have said that you wish most of all for my happiness. If that is truly the case then you will forgive us for this elopement as I am certain I'll not be happier with anyone else. Other men may offer title and money but he offers me the whole world. I shall write to you again after our marriage. I do not know when we will return to London but know that you always have my love.

Your Faithful Daughter,  
Rose

 

Dear Jack,

I hate to do this to you, old friend. By now I imagine you have noticed my absence at the party as well as that of Miss Tyler (though once we reach Scotland she'll become Mrs. Smith). I hope that we have your approval but I could not ask it beforehand and risk causing trouble between you and Lady Tyler. You are clearly happy in London and I would not want to jeopardize that happiness with my own selfishness. Our decision to elope may have been a very rash one but I have found rash decisions often serve me well. It was such a rash decision that started our long friendship after all. I do not know when we shall return to London. If you would send my luggage to Edinburgh it would be most appreciated.

The Doctor


	15. The Abandoned

“Where on earth could they have gone?” Lady Tyler complains. “This isn’t our house, surely they haven’t wandered off. Your friend the Doctor better not be putting too many ideas into her head. That girl’s always been rather headstrong but it’s gotten out of hand ever since they became friends last night.”

Jack keeps his expression neutral though he is fighting back a smile. “I’m sure he doesn’t mean any harm, Lady Tyler. I do believe he might care as much about your daughter as I do.”

Lady Tyler sighs heavily. “The last thing I need is another man who cares deeply about my daughter but won’t marry her, Captain. It is bad enough with you hanging around her constantly scaring off most of the suitors and now with him barging into her life and turning her against the best chance she has at a good life.”

“The Doctor explained Mr. Mitchell’s research to me this afternoon, Lady Tyler. He’ll be recognized as a fraud before you know it. The Doctor saved her from getting dragged down with him,” Jack tells her, hoping she’ll believe him more than she might have believed the Doctor.

He has to admit to himself at least that he is rather concerned that the Doctor and Rose have been gone for some time now. The Doctor wouldn’t do anything to ruin the girl’s reputation but he was certainly an impulsive man. It’s at that moment that the butler approaches them with the letters.

“What’s this? Why, that’s Rose’s handwriting,” Lady Tyler mutters as she takes the letter. Jack thanks the butler as he accepts the note which he recognizes immediately as being from the Doctor. Whatever this is, he is certain it is not going to end well.  
“Perhaps we should step into the study, Dr. Harper won’t mind,” Jack suggests, tucking the Doctor’s letter into his pocket before quickly steering Lady Tyler over to the adjoining study.

“SCOTLAND?” Lady Tyler all but shouts as soon as she’s opened the letter. “MARRIED? Oh I am going to kill that man!”

Jack finishes reading through the Doctor’s note and takes a deep breath. He can’t decide if he is grateful or terribly angry with the Doctor for not telling him about this plan. He wants to know when he decided on this, if he’s been planning it since the conversation the night before or if this was another one of his ridiculous spur of the moment ideas. There’s a lot that he wants right now but first he realizes he must deal with a slightly hysterical Lady Tyler. “Lady Tyler, if you do not want everyone out there to here this I would suggest that you keep your voice down.”

“Did you know about this?” the woman hisses as she looks up at him suddenly from the letter. “Surely he would have told you! And you had the nerve not to say anything!”

“Lady Tyler, I’m as shocked as you are. Look, the Doctor says it plainly that he didn’t tell me,” Jack offers as he holds out the note. Jackie snatches it from his hand and reads through it quickly.

“Just like that then? Does the man have no regard for anything? And he’s stolen my daughter away,” Jackie complains.  
Jack takes another deep breath. “Lady Tyler, I’m sure he didn’t just steal her. I’ve known the Doctor most of my life and I can assure you he wouldn’t take her away without her full consent at least. As I said, I do believe he cares for her greatly and it would seem that she returns his affections.”'

“Then why couldn’t they just stay here and get engaged like a normal couple? Eloping to Scotland! I’ll never hear the end of it. It’s not proper.”

“I’m afraid the Doctor isn’t really the sort to stick around in one place long enough for a proper engagement, nor would he want some big fancy wedding,” Jack explains carefully, hoping that his words won’t further upset Rose’s mother.

“Then what’s the point of getting married if he isn’t settling down? Does he just expect her to go running all around the whole world with him? What about starting a family? They’ll not be able to have children living that sort of lifestyle!”

Jack decides now isn’t the time to point out that he couldn’t possibly imagine the Doctor ever wanting to have children. Then again, he supposes, he never thought the Doctor would want to get married either. “I’m sure they’ll work it out when the time comes, Lady Tyler.”

“Oh that man deserves a good slap for putting me through this,” Jackie grumbles.

Jack has to suppress a smile before he responds. “Just don’t tell them that or he’ll never want to come back here.”

Jack winces as soon as he’s said it when he sees the look of alarm this causes Lady Tyler. “Well he’s going to have to! And often! He can’t just steal my daughter away and expect not to have to ever bring her back here! I’ll go and fetch them myself if I have to,” the woman threatens.

Jack decides not to point out that it took him almost a year to find the Doctor and he’s the man’s closest friend. That will only upset her further after all. “I am certain it won’t come to that, Lady Tyler. I simply meant that they’ll be likely to return sooner if they think that we aren’t upset.”

“I do not know about you, Captain Harkness, but I am most certainly quite upset!”

“Lady Tyler, there’s nothing to be done about it now,” Jack insists.

“What would Rose want with a man like him anyway?” she complains as he hadn’t spoken at all. “Mind you he’s not that hard on the eyes.” Jack covers his laughter with a cough. “But he’s too old for her! Does he even have a proper house anywhere? She deserves better than this.”

“Well I imagine the fact that he’s asked what she wants was a good start,” Jack suggests. He cannot help but becoming defensive of his friend, even as he tries to be polite. It is the truth after all. Even he himself didn’t ask her that and he doubts Lady Tyler did either. “Lady Tyler, perhaps it would be best that we retire for the evening. People will be less likely to notice the absence of your daughter if you are gone as well after all. If you wish to continue are discussion we may do so but I do not believe the Harpers’ residence is the place for it. Besides that I intend to send the Doctor his things post haste. Should you have anything you wish to send to your daughter as well I should think the sooner the better.”

Jackie looks as though she wants to complain some more but she accepts Jack’s arm and allows him to escort her out of the party.


	16. The Inn Keepers

The Doctor is more than a bit confused when he wakes up. His pillow is far too warm and too slippery and oh. He blinks slowly as pink silk comes into focus and then sits up abruptly, looking sheepish. He barely remembers falling asleep after they’d returned to their sleeping car after breakfast. He certainly does not remember deciding his fiancé’s lap would make an ideal pillow.

She smiles fondly at him once he looks up at her face. “You certainly are a cuddly thing when you’re sleeping,” she teases as she shifts to sit up a little straighter on the bed. “I expected you to be asleep longer honestly,” she adds as she reaches up to cup his cheek. “I’m sorry you’ve not been sleeping well these past two nights.” He bites back a comment about how he won’t be tonight either but can’t help grinning slightly at the thought.

Sharing close quarters with the girl- no, young woman for two days has been distracting, to say the least. It has been good for them as well though he thinks. He has learned more about her and she him though he imagines she’s learned far less than he has. Opening up doesn’t entirely come easily to him as he’s told her but he’s trying.

“You were only asleep for an hour,” she goes on when he doesn’t speak. “How much longer do you think until we arrive?”

“Looking forward to the chance to get away from me already?”

Rose makes an indignant sound which he thinks he shouldn’t find quite so endearing and draws her hand back into her lap. “Certainly not. I am merely anxious to see Scotland. I suppose I shall have to go shopping for new clothes.” Rose wrinkles her brow suddenly. “I have gone to the same seamstress all my life, you know. All these things I’ve hardly even considered. It’s silly of course to even think of them now when that is likely the least of the changes.”

“Of course. Though you’ll be needing something far more… practical than this,” he points out.

Rose laughs. “Of course, Doctor. I hope you don’t think me foolish enough to wish to go around in silk ball gowns constantly.”

“No. It’s nearly all I’ve seen you in though,” he explains.

“You have only seen me in three dresses, Doctor, two times we were at a ball, so of course that is the case.”

“Right,” the Doctor responds now feeling like perhaps he shouldn’t have kept this thread of conversation going as women’s fashion is most assuredly not his forte.

“You still have not answered my question, Doctor,” she reminds him, grinning as if she’s caught on to his uncertainty with the conversation topic. She is a clever girl.

The Doctor blinks and tries to remember when he was asked something in this conversation. “Ah. Right.” He digs through his pocket and pulls out his watch to check the time. “Within the two hours I should think.”

Rose nods. “You should rest a little longer. I imagine you’re still rather tired.” He is. He’s also quite stiff from doing most of his sleeping for the past two nights in a somewhat uncomfortable though plush chair. He hesitates for a moment but she shifts and holds out her arms as though expecting him to use her lap as a pillow again and even though the fabric of her dress isn’t ideal he can’t resist the offer.

She gently runs her hand through his short hair and he sighs. He supposes he shall stop cutting it quite so short since she seems rather fond of it like this. He decides to ask her later though as his eyes fall shut again.

He awakes as the train whistles their arrival in Edinburgh. He stands up quickly feeling far more refreshed and offers Rose his arm. She grins up at him before standing as well and looping her arm through his. They look a bit out of place wearing such finery mid-day and on a train but the Doctor has generally never had many concerns about his clothes. He prefers to blend in of course but he is quite certain he’s less concerned about fashion than his bride-to-be.

Rose has been handling it well though. She is distracted as soon as they exit the train, taking in the sights. “Edinburgh,” she breaths out, in awe. He cannot help grinning widely at her when she twists suddenly too look up at him, obviously delighted. It takes all of his restraint not to gather her up in his arms and kiss her soundly. He knows he is going to love travelling with her.

He hails a carriage and gives the address of an inn he’s stayed at before. Most couples just went to one of the border towns to elope, like Gretna Green. He supposes that would have been the logical thing to do but he likes to think that they aren’t most couples and while he’s sure Rose would have been happy with that, Edinburgh seemed like the more impressive choice. There’s a priest here he knows who should be willing to perform the ceremony anyway.

He helps Rose into the carriage before settling into the seat beside her. She clings to his hand as she stares out the window for the entire ride. The Doctor watches her and answers the occasional question she asks though he has a feeling she isn’t really listening all that closely to his answers, already finding new things to hold her interest.

It is perhaps a little pointless to go the inn first, he realizes, since they’ve nothing with them but the clothes on their backs. He’s regretting not having planned this out a little better but not enough to let it really ruin his good mood. Then again even if it was, Rose’s enthusiasm was infectious and certainly more than enough to make up for it. He’s had to make quick exits often enough in his travels but usually he has his luggage with him or somewhere he can get to it easily. No matter though. Jack will send it soon. Unless of course he’s upset with them but the Doctor doesn’t think he would be. Or at least he certainly hopes that to be the case.

He takes their linked hands and raises hers to his lips, drawing her attention away from the window once they are getting close to the inn. “We’re nearly there,” he tells her softly with a smile. “We’ll get a room at the inn before we go to see the priest. He’s a friend… of sorts. I’m sure he’ll help us. By tea time you’ll be Mrs. Smith.” He kisses her hand again when she flushes at his last statement.

“Am I to be married in this, then?” Rose asks, gesturing with her free hand to her now somewhat rumpled ball gown.

“Ah,” the Doctor frowns slightly. “…If you’d rather see to all that first I suppose we could. Might take a while though.”

Rose looks hesitant for a moment. The carriage pulls to a stop then though outside the Torchwood Inn and their conversation pauses as they exit the carriage and enter the inn.

The owner, Robert MacLeish, is just coming down the staircase. He looks surprised for a moment when he sees them. “Doctor!” he greets enthusiastically as he holds out his hand to the man. “We were not expecting you. Or any guests for that matter at this time of year. You’re always welcome here though, you and your… wife?” he adds as he glances at Rose.

“Well, she will be soon enough,” the Doctor replies. “That’s why we’re here actually.”

“All the more reason to celebrate your arrival then. Shall I fetch one of the servants to get your luggage?”

“Don’t actually have any, I’m afraid,” the Doctor tells him with a grin. “We left in a bit of a hurry, as you might have guessed.”

“Well we shall certainly do what we can to assist you then. I’m sure my wife can help you get settled Miss-?”

“Rose Tyler,” the Doctor offers upon realizing that he probably ought to have made introductions sooner. “Miss Tyler, this is Robert MacLeish.”

Robert takes her hand and bows slightly. “Robert?” A pretty woman calls from the top of the staircase. “Oh I didn’t realize we had guests,” she apologizes before descending to greet them.

“This is my lovely wife, Isobel,” Robert explains. “Isobel, this is the Doctor, he was a friend of my father’s and this is his bride-to-be, Miss Rose Tyler. They’re eloping and didn’t have time to bring anything with them so I had just said that I was certain you’d be able to assist Miss Tyler.” He turns his attention back to the Doctor and Rose again. “Most of the help is away at the moment, I’m afraid, but they’ll be back later this afternoon.”

“You must be simply exhausted from your journey, Miss Tyler. I can help you get settled in while they catch up,” Isobel offers. Rose glances up at the Doctor for a moment and he smiles encouragingly so she thanks Mrs. MacLeish and the two women head back upstairs.

Robert is grinning and the Doctor realizes he’s been caught staring as Rose left. “I imagine you’ll wish for the ceremony to take place as soon as possible then?” The Doctor nods. “I’ll send one of the servants to Father Campbell shortly then. Once the rest of the servants get back I’m quite certain we can have the place ready by this evening. I’m sure my wife and your Miss Tyler will be preparing all afternoon. Excuse me a moment, I’ll send the message out and then we can catch up before you need to start getting ready yourself.”


End file.
